


Back in black

by hello_there_darling



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fancy Dress, Friendship, Pre-Slash, Teasing, typical Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_there_darling/pseuds/hello_there_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee lets Abby dress him up for much to the teams amusement.<br/>Abby/McGee friendship, maybe McAbby is you squint really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in black

Tim didn’t know how he had got into this situation. Then again he often found himself in strange situations he later regretted thanks to Abby. He just couldn’t say no to that girl, actually he didn’t know anyone who could say no to Abby.  
It had started off as a joke he was sure. But then once Abby gets an idea in her head there is no stopping her. So here he, was stood in the lab, getting temporary black hair dye sprayed into his hair (Abby insisted it was necessary) after already having spent the last hour getting a series of black tattoos drawn on his arms. Deciding he was finally ready Abby stepped back to getter a clearer view of her creation with a proud smile on her face.  
“Wow, you look amazing Timmy!” she said her grin never fading. Of course that was the moment Tony decided to enter the room dressed as Scarface.  
“And this everybody,” Tony announced to the room “is why I love Halloween. You should really dress like that more often. I'm sure the office would get plenty of entertainment out of it, I know I definitely would.” He finished with a wide grin as he took out his phone and started to call someone.  
“Hey, Ziva? You have got to get down to Abby’s lab like right now this is too good to miss. McGee has become McGoth.” Tony hung up to find Tim, standing next to a beaming Abby, shooting daggers at the back of his head.  
“So McGeek, what is the cause of your recent make-over?” Tony asked sounding genuinely intrigued. Tim flushed and turned to look in the full length mirror resting against the centre table suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.  
“Abby.” Was the only thing he said as if that explained everything and to be fair it pretty much did. A knowing smile slowly spread across Tony’s face as he looked back and forth between Tim and Abby.  
“Aw Abby, you’ve got him wrapped around your little finger haven’t you?” he said the smile fixed in place. Abby joined McGee in his embarrassment as twin dots of pink appeared on her otherwise pale face.  
Before anyone could say anything else the doors to the lab slammed open announcing Ziva’s arrival. It seemed she had brought the rest of the team with her including a reluctant Director Vance who was standing off to the side with his eyebrow raised slightly but choosing not to comment. Ziva broke the awkward silence after a minute.  
“So I bumped into some people on the way down, I hope you don’t mind that I brought them with me?” she said with a sly smile teasing her bright red lips. She really did make an excellent Catwoman Tim thought pushing away his embarrassment.  
“What the hell did you let her do to you McGee?” Gibbs questioned his amusement showing through his eyes behind his emotionless mask and just like that the embarrassment returned. Giving up Tim buried his face in his hands ignoring Abby’s warnings about spoiling his eye liner and tried to drown out the sound of his colleagues and friends talking about him as if he wasn’t in the room. ‘This was going to be a long night’ he thought with a sigh before returning his attention to the group in front of him.


End file.
